30's memories
by Yuki Sakurada
Summary: 30's  my oc  memories of a time she was happy. A time she had her family before it was taken away from her.  from awakening to present
1. Prologue

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30 blonges to me

30's Memories

Prologue

30 could remember the day she awoke she could remember like it had happened only moments ago…

She could remember the panic in Daddy's voice and Rosie crying in confusion.

She could remember her daddy's strong, gentle hand taking her down from where she was hanging, his laugh when she fell over in his hands, and him placing her in Rosie's tiny hands, and Rosie's little babyish smile…

30 felt like crying as looked at the tiny ribbon around her wrist and unconsciously touched the hat on her head.

She missed them both. Her daddy and her sister. In Times she felt sad she'd remember the happy times she felt safe and warm with them.

In the times she wanted to remember she allowed herself to dream and remember her memories...


	2. Awakening

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30 blonges to me

Chapter 1

Awakening

The first thing 30 heard when she awakened was someone screaming…

"ROSIE! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? ROSIE!"

30 opened her optical and recoiled at the brightness. She noticed a strange scene; A full grown man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes shaking a little red haired girl she was face down and didn't look very good.

"ROSIE!"

The child instantly popped up when he yelled and started to cry

"WAAAAAAAAHH!"

The young man hugged her and held her close to his chest

"Rosie" He sounded so relived

The little girl opened one teary eye and saw 30 struggling to get down

"whu tha?"

Her childish question would have been laughable if the man wasn't so panicked. The young man looked at where she was pointing and his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"It woke up. But it looked dead a moment ago" He stood up and looked close at 30

30 was yelling but he couldn't hear her…

He gently put his hand under her struggling feet. She instantly felt safe with his hand under her.

The man cut her bound arms and she fell in his hand.

"Looks like everything's working"

30 stood up or at least tried to… As she stood she fell over

The man laughed "daddy?"

The man looked down, smiled, and got to his knees to the childs level

"Rosemary say hello to 30"

The man placed 30 in 'Rosie's tiny hands

Rosie smiled and said "Yelllo"

30 said a small "hello"

Rosie grinned and hugged the little doll

* * *

><p>If your all wondering how humans can be alive. It's simple they live underground and away from the posinous gas. Clever huh? I got the idea from a good friend of mine.<p> 


	3. Rough play

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30 blonges to me

Chapter 2

Rough play

The first few days after 30's 'birth' were painful

Baby Rosie always wanted to play with her and since she was young she played rough; She's press 30 against other dolls, stick her to the ceiling, squish her,put weird stuff on her, draw on her, and sometimes stick her in her mouth.

Usually Roji (Rosie's Father) would come and pick her up and away from the 'little monster'.

One day 30 hide from the little monster, but the little thing wouldn't stop looking

30 thought she would give up eventually, but she just kept looking and eventually burt into tears

"WAAAHHH! NERDY! NERDY!" she screamed

30 covered her ears and ignored her as best she could

Eventually Rosie settled down for a nap

Roji calmly picked 30 up from her hiding place "Rosie really likes you"

30 had a 'humph' posture and she said it but Roji couldn't hear it

Roji swallowed This little homunculus is never going to see things my way unless…

Roji got an idea

He held the homunculus in his fist careful not to squish her

30 silently kicked and shouted in protest he didn't even notice

He as quietly as he could placed 30 under a sleeping Rosie's arm

Rosie didn't stir, but pulled the frozen homunculus closer to her

"You see?"

30 was silent

"Rosie will know her own strength soon enough. Just give her time" Roji kissed his sleeping daughters forehead looked at 30 kissed his finger and touched 30's head

"Sleep well" He left

30 looked at the sleeping child. She looked so peaceful and at ease

"Maybe I can handle it a little longer" 30 whispered and snuggled closer to the child

* * *

><p>Awwww! Isn't that sweet?<p> 


	4. Daddy's girls

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30 blonges to me

Chapter 3

Daddy's girls

"Daddy!"

Rosie ran up and hugged her father as he entered the small room

"Hello my cute little rose" He smiled at her

30 didn't get it. She hadn't been 'alive' very long so she didn't get a lot of things like why Rosie and Roji were so close

"Why are you two so close?" She asked aloud even though she knew no one would hear her

Rosie looked in 30's direction as if she had heard her "Daddy's daddy"

30 had no clue what that meant

"Did you say something Rosie?"

"Me talk to 30"

Roji looked at her surprised "You can hear her?"

"Yeph"

Roji was stunned "What did she say?"

"Why we so close?"

He again was surprised, then he chuckled and then smiled over at 30

"Because I love my baby girls"

That was a good answer but what was wait…'Girls'?

"giwls?"

"Yes, Rosie. Your my Baby girl and so is 30"

For some reason 30 was happy about that. She wasn't sure why though

"Soooo I think 30 should call me 'daddy' instead of Roji. Don't you think Rosie?"

"Yeph!"

30 wasn't sure why but she did it anyway "Daddy"


	5. Roji's curiosity

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30 blonges to me

Chapter 4

Roji's curiosity

Since 30 had woken up about six months ago he had alsway wondered about her. When he first tried to wake her up he knew he saw a green light shoot out of him but something went wrong and now his new daughter 30 was special. She was his wife's design and his material. But not his soul. Rosemary. He knew the moment she fainted something went wrong and her soul was transferred instead. He didn't have to be the scientist to know it was bad. He didn't even give 30 a glance he was too worried about Rosie. But when Rosie woke up and pointed to 30. He knew the experiment had been a success. He had a new daughter and Rosie had the sister she would never meet. He knew that it was no accident.

"Daddy is din almos ready?" Rosie asked. 30 was on top of her head looking at him

"Almost"

He wouldn't change 30 creation for anything in the world.


	6. New hat's

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30 blonges to me

Chapter 5

New Hat's

"Rosie! 30! Comm'er girls!"

Six year old Rosie looked at 30. 30 Shrugged as if saying "I don't know"

Rosie picked 30 up and she jumped on her shoulder her favorite place to sit besider her head.

Rosie walked into their fathers workshop.

Roji beamed at them when they entered "I have a surprise for you two"

Rosie and 30 lit up "What is it?"

"Close your eye's" Rosie and 30 obeyed

Roji walked to where he had hidden their gifts. Rosie and 30 tried to peek at their gifts but their father knew them well enough. "No peeking" They covered their eye's.

"Ta-da!" They both opened their eyes

Roji was holding a small aviator styled pilot hat without goggle and a smaller version of it

"Cool!" Rosie said "Oooh" 30 gawked

Roji Placed the larger one on Rosie's head. She smiled, The hat slipped over her eyes and Rosie dimmed

Roji chuckled "You'll grow into it"

Rosie lifted the hat over her eyes and smiled at him

"Now for you 30" He held out the little hat "I hope it fits I pricked my finger at least a hundred times" He held up his bandaged hand

30 inspected the hat it wasn't very well made but it was good by her daddy's standards and didn't look like it'd fit her too well.

30 Felt a familiar warmth in her chest. Happy for his gesture. He put it on her head.

It fit her perfectly.

* * *

><p>The hat she got looked like this except without the goggles and it's a little messier with the seams. the-brown-aviator-hat-from-elope-review/


	7. Little big sister

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30 blonges to me

Chapter 6

Little big sister

"Wada you drawing, 30?" Rosie hovered over 30 trying to figure out what she was drawing.

30 didn't seem to hear her she just continued to sketch

"30?" She still didn't hear her

"30?" Still nothing

"…"

"Little big sister?" 30 perked up as if she heard her and turned. Her arms were crossed and she had an amused look on her face

"'Little big sister'? What's that?"

"You. Because you act like a big sister, but your little"

30 felt the same warmth throughout her chest and ended at her finger tips. Rosie thought of her as a big sister and that's what she was


	8. 30's 'birth'day

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30 blonges to me

Chapter 7

30's 'birth' day

As hard as it was for 30 to believe a year had already passed and 30 was now one year old…

"Happy birthday 30!" Her Daddy sang

30 didn't really like his singing voice but she appreciated the gesture

"Sorry I couldn't find anything your size, but I got you a book" Roji put the book on the table.

30 jumped on the book to read the title

"My Turn!" 30 looked up at Rosie. She had a really big grin on her face

"Hold your wrist out" 30 did so. Rosie began to tie a dark pink ribbon on her tiny wrist. 30 couldn't help but stare at her gift

"There you look so pretty now" Rosie smiled. 30 smiled back at her

"no fair" Roji puffed out his cheeks in pretend anger

Rosie and 30 laughed

* * *

><p>If you all wondering why a year has passed already. This story highlights happy and sad moment in 30 life. Nothing very happy or sad happened in her first year.<p> 


	9. Love

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30 blonges to me

Chapter 8

Love

30 had learned it long ago. Not the definition or the name. The feeling she had learned the feeling of love for as long as she could remember. Whenever she was picked up with such care, when she rode on one of their shoulders, or whenever Rosie called her 'little big sister'. She might have not known the name or the definition, but she knew the feeling. It was special. and she wouldn't change it for the world.


	10. Belt Part 1

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30 blonges to me

Chapter 9

A belt (part 1)

"30 needs something" 30 looked up at Rosie She was starting to sound like a big girl but she still had trouble with saying all the words

"I don't need anything" "Yes you do"

30 raised a seamed eyebrow "What do I need then"

"More clothes"

"I think the hat and ribbon is enough" She tapped her hat and held up her left wrist

"You need a belt"

"A belt?" She said confused

"Yes"

"Where are you planning on getting one then?"

Rosie opened her mouth, but no sound came out she hadn't really thought of that.

* * *

><p>I wonder what Rosie's thinking.<p> 


	11. Belt Part 2

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30 blonges to me

Chapter 10

Belt (part 2)

It was quiet…..

Too quiet….

Usually you could at least hear feet, but you couldn't today….

30 was suspicious. Where was Rosie?

*RIIPPPPP*

"…"

"30!"

That's better.

"I got you a belt!" Rosie held up a white string

30 raised her seamed eyebrow "Where did you get that?"

"No where"

"What was that 'rip' sound?"

"Nothing"

Rosie tied the string around 30's waist "Wow! You look so cool!"

30 looked in the hand mirror Rosie held up. She did look pretty cool

She still wondered what went 'rip' though

* * *

><p>Uh oh! What did Rosie do?<p> 


	12. Belt Part 3

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30 blonges to me

Chapter 11

A belt (part 3)

"ROSEMARY!" Rosie and 30 jumped their father hardly ever yelled and he never yelled Rosie's full name. That couldn't be good.

Roji slammed open his study door and glared at Rosie "Did you go into the storage door?"

"yes" She answered

"And did you rip a white dress?"

"I didn't rip it I took the white string"

so that's where she got it 30 thought

"Rosemary I am very angry at you" Rosie looked at him with a 'what did I do?' face

"You know your not allowed behind that door and your not allowed to touch anything in it"

"-but"

"Just go to your room. I don't want to see your face right now"

Rosie's eyes pricked with tears that thraeted to fall. She ran to her and her daddy's bedroom.

Roji sat at the dinning room table. An angry look plastered his face.

30 couldn't help but feel sorry for Rosie. Their father had only told them once not to go into the storage door. Rosie being who she was could have easily forgotten and from the looks of the belt she had been given the dress was old and hardly ever worn so what would Rosie have thought, but 'it would be all right to use it' It would make scene to her seven year old brain

…

30 climbed up the table with the pulley system she had made months earlier, funny she never thought she'd use it for something like this. She jumped on the table next to her fathers hand.

"oh hello 30 I didn't see you there" He noticed her writing something.

"Rosie didn't know she was getting something for me" He read

"What could she possibly have gotten for you?" He asked in his angry tone

30 pointed to the string around her waist. Roji's eyes seemed to soften for half a second but all too quickly it was gone

"That still doesn't give her an excuse for ripping her mothers dress"

30 grew angry hadn't he been listening at all? That does it!

She began to write:

"you know what, daddy? you never tell us anythIng about mommy and you defIantly never told us about her dresses In the storage door and by the way you only to us once not to go In there. she probably just forgot and this thats no excuse stuff should go double for you. cause your never around to even tell us the rules or about mommy or about whats outsIde that door. so you know what? I don't particularly want to see your face either"

By the time he had finished reading 30 had left

…

Roji had stared at the letter so long the ink had started to melt.

Had he really been that harsh? Had he never told them about that stuff? Had he really just been yelled at by 30? Those question buzzed in his head like a broken airplane propeller…He felt guilty. 30 was right… he had only told them once. And Rosie being who she was most likely forgot…..He felt angry for himself for being so angry at wanted to apologize…*Ding* He had an idea.

* * *

><p>Roji was a pilot and a mechanic so something that's broken really bothers him like a broken propeller.<p> 


	13. Forgiveness

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30 belonges to me

Chapter 12

Forgiveness

"Daddy's so quiet, you think he's still mad?"

30 shrugged "I don't know"

"I know daddy was harsh. but I also feel sad for him. He loved mommy so much and I just did that"

"It's not your fault Rosie he never told you what not to touch and your right"

"huh?"

30 couldn't help, but feel sorry for her daddy. Being a single parent he was always busy not because he wanted to and he needed the money to pay the bills and put their (little) dinner on the table.

They both signed "I want to apologize" They both said

*Knock Knock* "Come in"

Roji came in and opened the curtain

"Hey" "Hi" Roji sat down at the end of Rosie's bed

"…" Silence fallowed you could have cut the tension with a knife

"I'm sorry" Rosie and 30 looked up at him

"I came across harsher than I intended and I wasn't really mad at you Rosie it's just…"

He fell silent as if he was thinking

"Just what, daddy?" Rosie asked 30 was also curious about what he had to say

"I miss her" They sorta understood what he meant, but they had never meet their mother. It was hard to miss someone you never meet.

"I put the rules on the fridge door and…"

Roji pulled out a scarf "This was mine and…I want you to have it"

Roji wrapped it around Rosie's neck "You look so pretty" he cooed

Rosie looked at the scarf and then at 30.

She gripped part of the scarf *ripppp*

"What are you doing?" Rosie ignored him and handed the little strip to 30

"For you. 30 will look pretty to" 30 smiled at wrapped the strip around her own neck.

At that moment Roji knew all was forgiven

* * *

><p>To let everyone know they have one bed room but they have two beds and it's separated by a big curtain.<p> 


	14. Sick

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30, Rosie, and Roji, belongs to me forgot to mention that but don't steal them!

Chapter 14

Sick

"*cough* *cough* *hack*" Rosie could swear she almost coughed up a lung.

Rosie didn't get sick often but today she was really hacking up. She hated being sick especially this sick.

30 was starting to get worried. Every time she did get sick she usually hid it from their daddy. So he could go to work without a worry but he always found out and came home early.

30 didn't like seeing such an energetic soul cooped up in bed. 30 looked at the sweating sleeping child sadly.

30 suddenly had an idea.

* * *

><p>Rosie woke up from her miserable slumber "hmm?"<p>

She couldn't see and it was cold and wet.

A towel? She sat up. The wet towel fell into her lap with a wet splat

She shivered from the coldness and put it on the box next to her and noticed a steaming cup

Rosie picked it up and sniffed it. Smelled like milk. She sipped it, her eyes widened in surprise and she drained it.

She licked her lips when she finished. "Yummy!"

She somehow felt much better. She yawned and fell into a much more peaceful sleep.

30 smiled as she watched Rosie. The book she had read really helped. She was glad her father had taught her and Rosie how to read. Especially in situations like this when she needed to know what 'Milk and Honey' was. She was glad she could help.

* * *

><p>I bet your all wondering how little 30 got a cup bigger than herself on a box across the room. Try to figure it out in the chapter after next.<p> 


	15. School: Rosie's nervous

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30, Rosie, and Roji, belonges to me forgot to mention that but don't steal them!

Chapter 14

School: Rosie's nervous

"Are you sure I can't take 30 with me?"

"I'm sure" Roji answered

30 touched Rosie's cheek from her shoulder trying to comfort the nervous child

"You can't tell anyone about 30 either"

"Why?" Rosie was curious as to why she couldn't tell anyone about her sister. 30 was also curious as to why

"You just can't Rosie" Roji said sternly

"Okay" Rosie said disappointed

Roji eyes softened on them "I'm not trying to give you a hard time…It's just….*Sign* Rosie try to have a good day" Roji couldn't think of a good enough reason to not take her

"Try to have a very good day Rosie" 30 encouraged

"And if you have a bad day and if worse comes to worse I can home school you" Roji said in joking tone and even winked

Rosie ignored his humor and placed 30 on the table

30 watched them leave. Before Rosie left she turned

"Bye bye 30"

"Bye Rosie I'll see you after school"

Rosie and Roji left


	16. school' I hate it!

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30, Rosie, and Roji, belonges to me forgot to mention that but don't steal them!

Chapter 15

'School' I hate it!

30 drew the finishing touches on her latest sketch for a new pulley system; This one would be able to lift heaver loads like a cup or a brick not like her last one.

"I'm home, 30!" Roji called from the door way

30 smiled at him "Welcome home daddy"

"I'm going to assume that was 'welcome home' thanks!"

Without their translator it was hard for 30 to tell her father clearly what she needed to tell him

"She should be home soon" Roji grinned reading her mind

30 smiled. She didn't want to admit it to anyone else but it was lonely without Rosie

"I bet she had a good day" Roji thought aloud

The door opened. Roji and 30 smiled in that direction expecting Rosie to come in smiling and laughing.

Not the child that stood in the door frame; She was covered in red brown clay that coated her pink dress, her hat that she hardly ever took off looked like it'd been stomped on, other parts of her dress were covered in small purple dots, there was a sticky looking thing in her hair, and her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"Rosie? Wha?" Roji stared in shock at the dirt covered child

Rosie sniffed. 30 and Roji were having something of a delayed retain not intirely sure how to react.

Roji brushed his sandy blonde hair out of face and signed

"come here" He sounded kinda sad. Rosie walked in front of him.

Roji hugged Rosie close in a comforting sort of way making Rosie ready to cry again. She looked down and noticed 30 on the table.

30 had a look of sadness and touched Rosie's hand and then hugged her wrist in an attempt to comfort her.

That did it. Fresh tears fell down Rosie's cheeks and she burried her face in her fathers chest

* * *

><p>"Now tell me what happened" Roji said after Rosie stopped crying<p>

"I don't like school" She said after a moment

"Why?" 30 asked

"…" Rosie was quiet for a moment

"When daddy dropped me off in the aristocrat area. I was excited to be going to school, but when I entered the door. Someone threw a lizard at me-"

30 growled already hating anyone who would throw something at sweet little Rosie

"-at first I didn't mind I was fascinated by it-"

Typical Rosie they both thought. Rosie was fascinated by creepy crawlers that usually escaped the labs.

"-After the teacher introduced me I sat down and felt someone stick something in my hair-" She held up the red curl that had the strange thing. It was pink and looked really sticky

"-After lunch a girl, the same one that put the sticky in my hair pulled off my hat-" She pointed to the hat that still didn't quite fit her "-They took it and stomped on it when they left they were laughing-"

30 growled not liking the cruel children

"-As I was putting my hat back on… A boy came and poured purple juice all over me…" Rosie got quiet as if trying not to recall. 30 climbed up her arm and on her shoulder. She touched Rosie's cheek silently urging her to continue

"When we where outside for recess they were playing with the chickens water bowl, they were making mud pies….They threw them at me…They laughed and said 'who needs a country bumpkin like you?'"

30 was very angry at these children. She didn't know what a 'country bumpkin' was but it sounded insulting and those children were so rude and cruel…She couldn't stand people like that especially people that hurt other people for no reason especially Rosie who never had a bad thing to say about anybody.

Rosie who had been patently listening came back from the kitchen with a wet rag and whipped the dirt off of Rosie's face

"…"

"Rosie go back to school"

Rosie's eyes widened and 30 glared at him "What!" it was more of a demand than a question from them

"I want you to go for one week and if it's still like this then…I'll home school you"

Rosie looked up at him and nodded 30 nodded to

"Now lets get that gum out of your hair" He pulled a pair of scissor out of nowhere grinning

Rosie gulped


	17. week of horrors

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30, Rosie, and Roji, belonges to me forgot to mention that but don't steal them!

Chapter 16

Week of horror

Every day after that Rosie came home with a new story of a day of abuse.

Those kids had not given her a break; The boy 'Jackson' and the girl 'Sirena' and her lackeys 'Claudia and Adrianna' were so far the WORST humans 30 had ever heard of since her birth. They threw stuff at her, stained her clothes, called her names, Rosie even thought they had stolen her stuff and taken them apart but she didn't a hundred percent know. 30 was very sad for her best friend and admired her determination to get through the day with those kids. She wanted to help her in some way, but how?

30 suddenly had an idea. Since today was the last day what could happen?

"I'm going with you"

Rosie looked at 30 with an 'Are you insane?' look "But daddy said-!"

"I don't care what daddy said! You need someone today and I wanna see these brats for myself!"

Rosie looked at 30 a few happy tears escaped from her eyes "T-Thank you" Rosie sniffed truly happy to have a sister like 30

"D-Don't mention it" 30 blushed bright green

30 hid in Rosie's bag as their father led them to the school room.

Roji kissed her fore head "Good luck" he said softly and left

"That was easier than I thought it'd be" 30 said Rosie nodded in agreement

They entered the door. "Well if it isn't NOSEmary" A obnoxious looking girl said she had brown hair and brown hair. 30 knew the moment she saw her that it had to be the 'Sirena' brat.

What's wrong with Rosie's nose? It's little and adorable! 30 thought. Rosie blushed and walked past Sirena never looking back at her. That's my girl 30 thought

"Good morning, Rosie" A boy chimed

"That's Jackson" Rosie whispered loud enough for 30 to hear

30 raised a seamed eyebrow at the boy. He had black hair and blue eyes and a small blush coated his cheeks. He didn't look like he'd hurt a fly let alone a girl. He was probably just the type that was easy to influence and not one of Rosie's direct bully.

Rosie mumbled a "good morning" and placed her bag on the crudely made desk and sat down.

"Hello~ My cute little students~" The teacher came in. She had short curly black hair and brown eyes

"Good morning Mrs. Alison" The students greeted

They're all pretty well behaved especially Rosie, 30 beamed with pride at the thought as she peeked out of the bag

"Okay children can any of you figure this one out? It's super hard~"

25-60=? was written on the black board.

looked at each student like an eagle surveying it's next 'unintended' victim. Her eyes landed on Rosie and she smiled proudly

"What about you, Rosemary? It's super hard~"

Rosie looked up "….45"

"That's correct!~" She sang and turned her back to them

Someone threw a paper wad at Rosie's head snickers fallowed

Rosie opened the note and 30 read it from the bag:

No one wants you here country bumpkin

30 growled wanting to throw something anything at the little brat know as 'Sirena'

"Calm 30" Rosie grumbled

"Hmph"

* * *

><p>The rest of 30's stay was rather calm. The children painted, learned math, english, bits of science, and even basic machenics…<p>

Everything was calm and the brats were too busy to bother with Rosie, but 30 had a little feeling something bad was going to happen….

"All right everyone! It's 'show and tell' time!~"

"Ya!~" Some of the students sang with her

"All right. Who should go first?"

Some of the students raised their hands but Mrs. Alisons eyes landed on Rosie

"Rosemary why don't you go first~" She smiled

Rosie looked up and reached in her bag trying to find her raggy doll, Ann that her father had given her. She grabbed something soft and doll like

* * *

><p>ROSIE! NO, I'M NOT ANN! DON'T TAKE ME OUT! OH, NO! OKAY! LOOK LIKE A DOLL! Uh, PLAY DEAD!<p>

the thought screamed in 30 head and she made herself go limp

* * *

><p>Rosie walked up to the front of the room her doll in hand<p>

"This is my doll her name is-" Rosie noticed out of the corner of her eye that it wasn't her red haired doll with a seamed smile. This one was cream colored and had a sown together hat.

30! her friends name rang through her head She couldn't tell anybody about 30 she told her dad she wouldn't even take 30 to school and she was holding her in front of the class. There was no way she would tell her whole class about her and not get caught and who know what those kids could do if they knew 30 was 'alive'. But 30 was acting funny she was limp and acting just. like. a rag doll.

30's plan clicked in Rosie's mind. She went with it.

"is….Sandie" Rosie remembered her father mentioning that name a few time and it seemed to fit 30 just fine

"What an ugly doll" Sirena said some people snickered

If 30 could move she would have ripped that brown hair out of her head just to do something to her

"Sirena hush!" hissed

everyone quieted down instantly

"Go on Rosemary" She smiled at the shy child

"… I play with her a lot more than any of my toys, and I dress her in lot of little clothes, and we play lots of games and she's my bestest best friend"

If 30 could move she would have smiled at Rosie, but she had to stay limp.

Some of the student clapped the rest didn't

Rosie walked back to her desk holding 30 close to her chest.

She carefully placed 30 in her bag "sorry 30" She whispered

"It's okay" 30 smiled at her. Rosie smiled back. Neither of them noticed Sirena's smirk

* * *

><p>uh oh what's Sirena going to do?<p>

Btw 'Sirena' in this story is just another way to say Serena except it has a more devious spelling don't you think? No offense to anyone's name that is Sirena (if there are any) or Serena.

Do you think these kids are true bullies? or just kids wanting attention? Tune into the next chapter. and review are love! (constructive crisim works to!)


	18. I hate you!

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30, Rosie, and Roji, belonges to me forgot to mention that but don't steal them!

Chapter 17

I hate you!

"All that's left is recess" Rosie whispered

"And that's why class you do not-" *RIIINNNNGGG* "-Recess!"

All the children ran out screaming "YAAAA!"

Bags weren't allowed outside the classroom so Rosie had to leave her bag and 30 in the class

"I'll be back a soon as the bell rings" She wheapeared

"I'll be fine" 30 assured her

Rosie gave her one last worried glance and went out to play.

As Rosie was playing and 30 tinkered with ideas they both had no clue as to the plot behind their backs….

"hmmmm….I need a bigger gear to support the weight" 30 scribbled in the itsy bitsy notebook "and I need wires to support the weight" The door outside opened and closed. 30 ignored it. " and a back up system just in case-" Rosie's bag opened and 30 was grabbed roughly

* * *

><p>Eeeek! Someone grabbed me! Who is it? Who is it? Play dead! Play dead!<p>

* * *

><p>30 made her body go limp. and she saw the face of…Jackson?<p>

"Now that I get a better look at it it's a cool doll" He used his pinky to get a closer look at her wood and metal hand.

Jackson sniffed "It smells like Rosie to" he blushed

30 was puzzled by the statement "Jackson! quit playing around and bring it here!"

"O-okay" Jackson cupped his hands not wanting to drop her. He was about to place her on the table when he recoiled "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Positive! This is sure to get her attention for you" Sirena smiled it seemed more like an evil chesher cat than a humans

"But the last few times-" "this one will actually work this time"

"o-okay" Jackson gently placed 30 on the desk

"What are you going to do?"

Sirena smiled her cheshire cat smile. A 'snip snip' was heard. Before 30 could react the seams on her left arm were cute. It wasn't enough for her arm to come off but it did expose her insides.

30 screamed in pain when she was cut.

"did that doll just move?" "Quiet Jackson" "shhhhh"Her lacky's shushed

"What's that?" Jackson pulled back the fabric of 30 chest. Revealing where her heart was; The stone that held her soul glowed brilliant green.

"Who keeps a rock in a doll?" Sirena smirked "Nosie is more stupid than we gave her credit for" They laughed

"What is it? It's cool" Jackson poked the stone causing 30 to squirm. He suddenly grabbed it. 30 gasped in pain.

Jackson slowly began to pull it toword him not knowing how much pain he was causing. It was like someone was ripping each one of her limps slowly and cracking her skull and felt like her soul was about to break into a million pieces.

I….was….wrong…this boy….this boy is one of them…one of those cruel brats and I….thought he was nice…. 30 thoughts echoed through her whole body as she felt him ripping out her soul

She slowly closed her optical waiting to for her soul to be ripped out of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A banshe like scream made the children jump and 30 opened her opticals

"What are you doing to her?" Rosie shouted and pushed Jackson away from her sister

"30! Are you okay?" Rosie gassed when she saw the damage and realized what Jackson had been doing

"Oh, 30"Rosie held 30 in her cupped hands

30 looked up at Rosie. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. Through all her pain and torment, 30 held her thumb and smiled at her.

A sob escaped Rosie's throat "Are you really that sad about losing a grubby little doll? You really are a country bumpkin!" Sirena and her friends laughed

Rosie's sadness quickly turned to rage.

She marched to Sirena and raised her hand. Rosie slapped Sirena as hard as she could. Sirena fell to the ground with a thud.

"*Huff**Huff* You bratty *Huff* incosiderate scum!" Rosie shouted

"You liar's just go away! Just go away! The one's that don't deserve to be here are you!" She pointed to each one of her tormentors

"I will never forgive you! NOT EVER!" She glared at each one of them with her tear stained eyes

"'Aristocrate's of the underground' Your just the opposite! I hate you! and you! and you! and you!" She pointed to each one meaning every word of what she said

She sobbed "And I hate myself the very most for never having the strength or courage to stand up to you" She picked up a book closest to her

Her tormentor (except Sirena) backed away in fear. She threw it not hitting anyone.

She ran out of the class as fast as she could. Away from them. Away from the pain. She ran as fast as she could so her father could save her sister.

"30 I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she wheaspeared as she ran

* * *

><p>I was kinda scared writing this part. I've never wrote about a scene like this before was it good?<p> 


	19. Healing and Punishment

9 is the property of Shane Acker

30, Rosie, and Roji, belonges to me forgot to mention that but don't steal them!

Chapter 18

healing and punishment

The damage to 30 wasn't as bad as Rosie first thought but it wasn't little either, another small tug and 30's soul would have come right out.

"Your gonna be fine" Roji gave her soul one last push back in place and 30 felt much better

"Now to sow you up" This was the part 30 dreaded. It wasn't the needle and thread that made her nervous it's just her father's sowing sucked!

"So why were you with Rosie in the first place?" She didn't know why he was trying to start a conversation he couldn't hear her without Rosie

"Well you don't have to answer...Okay it's done"

30 inspected his work, it was very suckish looked like a month old did it but it would hold and that worked for her. She jumped off the book and crumbled to the floor

"Don't do that. You can't put any weight on yourself for a few days"

30 Gave him a 'Seriously?' look

Roji gave her a cheerful 'yes' look

Roji gently picked her up and placed her in the temporary sick bed

30 glared at him with obvious dismay

Roji glanced at the door "I gotta go feed Rosie" his voice rose a little and sounded like a squeak

"Feed her what? Cup noodles, an omlette, or your-just-using-that-excuse-to-avoid-my-glare soup?" 30 glared at his back

Roji walked out little known to him Rosie slipped into 30's 'sick bay' as he left

30 looked up at Rosie and gasped. It looked like Rosie had been crying

"Rosie what?"

"I'm Sorry" She hiccuped

"It's all my fault" She sobbed

"...No it's not"

Rosie looked at her with her red eye's

"I wanted to go and protect you. And you had no idea that would happen. So I can't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself"

Rosie looked close to crying

"oh there you are Rose" Roji came in holding a plate

"You must be hungry" he grinned at her

"Your going to punish me" Alway blunt vigilant Rosie

Roji took a deep breath and exhaled "honestly Rosie I think you were punished enough"

Roji had thought about it and looked back she had been punished when 30 was ripped open and Rosie almost lost her best friend and that was worse than and punishment he could give her.

Rosie's face pricked with fresh tears she jumped into his arms and hugged him tight and 30 despite her injuries game him a hug around his wrist. Roji hugged them back.


End file.
